Lovers and Other Tanners
Lovers and Other Tanners is episode five in season six of Full House. It originally aired on October 20, 1992. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Danny has plans to pick up Vicky from the airport, so he asks D.J. to pick up Michelle from a Honeybee troop meeting at 4:00 pm. Later, D.J. helps Steve with his homework. While they are studying, the two realize that they have fallen in love, which leads to a kiss. Danny then walks in with Vicky and he interrupts them (see photos). Stephanie arrives shortly after with Michelle because D.J. forgot to pick her up. Danny is furious, so D.J. asks Steve to leave, so she can talk to her dad. She explains that they are in love, but Danny says that her head has been in the clouds ever since she started dating Steve, and forbids her from seeing him. Unfortunately, that backfires (see Quotes). Danny heads to the high school where Steve’s wrestling practice is and tries to talk to him, but the only way he really can is to take Steve’s wrestling partner’s place. As they wrestle, Danny tells him what has been going on. D.J. arrives and is horrified to find the two wrestling. Danny says that he was worried about her and tells her to come home. This starts a second argument; one Steve doesn't want any part of (see Quotes). Meanwhile, at KFLH, Jesse and Joey debut their new afternoon radio show, which is entitled the "Rush Hour Renegades". However, Jesse has a hard time because of a bad head cold and ends up sleeping through most of the broadcast, as he took four cold pills (more than the average) to help his stuffed nose, and the pills made him drowsy. Back at home, a no-longer-ballistic but still-rebellious D.J. lives up to her word and alienates Danny out of her life, isolating herself in her room. Sitting outside on the porch swing that night, a very depressed and still distraught Danny does not know what to do; he has realized that, instead of improving or even solving what he thought was a problem, he made everything even worse than it already was and instead of fanning its flames, he added even more fuel to an already burning, growing, and even spreading out-of-control fire that he has possibly made too difficult to extinguish. Vicky comes outside to comfort him and as they talk, the two realize that they are in love with each other as well, when Danny suddenly kisses her. He comments that he has not felt like this with anyone since he lost Pam and that he had forgotten what it felt like. This makes him realizes that their relationship's just as valuable as D.J. and Steve's, and that he was wrong to take something that special away from his daughter. Danny then goes to D.J.'s room and, after knocking on the door and being granted entrance, talks to her. Calmer heads prevail. She asks if he has found yet another way to torture her, ruin her life, or even make it even worse or more miserable than he has already. Luckily and fortunately for her, he has not. This time, he indeed realizes her relationship is just as valuable as his. He even apologizes for his behavior, saying that he was being unfair when he should have been trying to hear her out, and tells her that she can see Steve again, much to her joy and elation, and she is anxious to call Steve. But before she can do so, he suggests she put the phone call on hold (no pun intended). He wants to ensure she doesn't have Steve wrapped around her little finger all the time or forget about her priorities (see Quotes); in short, she should not lose track of who she really is. She apologizes too, saying that she was extremely confused by the feelings she was having and compares it to all her emotions trying to come out at the same time. Danny laughs, saying he knows that same feeling, and they hug. Quotes the teaser: Michelle is in her room with milk cartons and plants. Stephanie comes in. Stephanie: Hi, Michelle. What are you doing? Michelle: I'm planting my seeds for school. Stephanie: the labels Peas, tomatoes and broccoli. Michelle: I'm also planting dessert. takes some Plain/Milk Chocolate M&M's and puts them in an empty milk carton. Stephanie: M&M's? Michelle, that's like planting a nickel and growing a money tree. leaves. Michelle: Good idea. takes out her piggy bank and empties the money into another empty milk carton... ---- and Michelle come downstairs. Michelle is wearing her Honeybee outfit. Danny: Oh, look at my little Honeybee. Stephanie: to Michelle Just keep moving. Danny: Wait a second. Let me get a look at you. down to look at Michelle Don't you look just bee-utiful? I am just buzzzzting with pride her and gets up. Michelle: Stephanie You're right. I should have changed at school. leave through the back door. Joey: downstairs Hey, guys. Well, today's the big day. Where's Jess? I want to go over some stuff for our big jockey voice: radio debut. Becky: Oh, he's downstairs. He was too wound up to sleep. Jesse: upstairs sneezing Hey, Joey. sneezes This is great. My first day on the radio and I sound like someone crammed a duck up my nose. Becky: That's a nice image. Jesse: Come on, Joey, I'll show you this bit I'm working on. to sneeze again Ah, ah... sticks his finger under Jesse's nose to stop the sneeze and Jesse sneezes on it. Joey: Always works in cartoons. ---- D.J.: from upstairs Dad, is Steve here yet? Danny: No, there's still food left on the table. Steve: in the backdoor Hey, Mr. Tanner clearing the food onto one plate and sits down.. Danny: to D.J. upstairs ...but not for long! D.J.: downstairs Hi! Steve, while Danny's arms are open for a hug. Hi her dad, then sits at the table. Danny: Deej, you're finally wearing that blouse I bought you. I thought you hated that color. D.J.: Oh, I do. But Steve loves it on me. Steve: Isn't it amazing the way it brings out her eyes? ---- Steve: You make me crazy, D.J.! I love you! D.J.: You do? ---- D.J.: I love Steve, and he loves me. Danny: What?! You’re 15 years old! You’re not in love! D.J.: You don’t know how I feel! Danny: I know that your head has been in the clouds. You haven’t been paying any attention to your schoolwork, and you've been neglecting all your responsibilities, like picking up your little sister. D.J.: I said I was sorry. Danny: Well, I’m sorry, too... because I don’t want you and Steve seeing each other anymore. D.J.: You can’t do that! Danny: I just did. D.J.: scoffs Well, I don’t care, because I’m gonna see Steve whenever I want and you can’t stop me leaves the house. Danny: D.J.! D.J.! (Too late.) ---- Danny wrestles with Steve at the high school... D.J.: All you care about is humiliating me. Danny: Hey, we’ll talk about this at home, okay? ...after my lungs re-inflate. D.J.: I’m not going home. I’ll stay at Kimmy’s. Kimmy: You might want to rethink that, Deej. My father just ran out of foot deodorant. D.J.: Then, I'll stay at Steve's. Danny: Like heck you will. You are going home right now. D.J.: No, I'm not. Danny: Oh, yes, you are! D.J.: No, I'm not... Steve: Hey, hold it. Stop!... D.J., you know I'm crazy about you but this is a mess. I don't want to come between you and your dad. Look, I can't see you anymore. kisses her on the cheek and departs, leaving her forlorn. ---- the events, a very depressed and still distraught Danny sits on the porch swing outside, as Vicky walks out and sits down with him. Vicky: You OK? Danny: D.J.'s still in her room. She won't even talk to me. Vicky: sighs It's a tough age. Danny: Yeah. Fifteen. Vicky: I meant: 35. sighs Danny: Vicky, they're just kids. They're not mature enough to know what love is. Vicky: Mature like us. Danny: Exactly. Vicky: Exactly? Danny, do we love each other? Danny: What? Love? nods. Well... I don't know. I-I guess the mature thing to do would be just, you know, make a list, and then... then, analyze the situation, and just think it through objectively-- Vicky: Don't think. Just tell me how you feel. Danny: How I feel? nods again. Well... I feel like... there's... there's, uh, nobody else I'd--I'd rather spend my time with. And I feel like... you're the only one in the world for me. And I f-feel like... I love you. Vicky: Oh, Danny, I love you, too. Danny: You do? kiss. You-you really love me? laughs. Well, all right. Danny's turn to laugh, so much so, he starts crying tears of joy, until he sighs and says... I feel like a teenager again. ---- enters D.J.'s room and has a talk with her... D.J.: Are you saying I can see Steve again? Danny: Yes I am. The truth is, Steve's a pretty good kid. He's polite, he's a good eater, his neck from the wrestling incident he's got a darn good headlock. D.J.: Thanks, Dad. I can't wait to call Steve. heads to her phone, but... Danny: Whoa! Wait! D.J.: I knew that was too easy. Danny: Deej, Steve is an important part of your life right now, but he shouldn't be your whole life! You mustn't forget about your schoolwork and your friends and your family. What I'm trying to say is, don't lose track of who you are. D.J.: I won't. I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been in love before. It's kind of overwhelming. Danny: Tell me about it. D.J.: Do you feel kind of lightheaded? Danny: Yeah. D.J.: Is your heart pounding? Danny: Like a bongo. D.J.: And your chest... Danny: I feel I'm going to hurl. D.J.: It's the best, isn't it? Trivia The episode title is a take on the title of the 1970 comedy film (based on a play) Lovers and Other Strangers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia